


Close Calls

by vespertineflora



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Armadillo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Fatal Injury, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vespertineflora/pseuds/vespertineflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with Armadillo results in a far-too-close call, and a rather pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Calls

“Steve!” The cry ripped from Bucky’s throat as he watched the plated creature’s talons jab straight through Steve’s side and rip easily through the flesh. They hadn’t even figured out what the damn thing was or where it had come from, but no thought could be further from Bucky's mind in that moment. Steve was bleeding, bad, stumbling, falling, and Bucky’s heart was in his throat, and he was running towards the both of them, driving a powerful backhand into the thing’s face, making it yelp and run off down the street and around a corner. Any other time, Bucky might have chased it down to make sure it paid, but there were more important things to worry about.

Bucky fell to Steve’s side, pulling him upright with a curse, “Goddamnit, Steve!’ 

Steve’s eyes were open, but already hazy. He was losing blood quickly and he had the nerve to quip lightly, “I guess I didn’t see that one coming.”

They’d been in plain clothes when they’d encountered the thing, completely unprepared but bold-faced and too brave for their own good to not stop the thing from its rampage, and Bucky worked fast, shedding his shirt as he tried to keep his breathing calm and didn't really succeed, replying, “Yeah, I guess you didn’t, you punk.”

“How’s it look?” Steve asked tentatively.

Bucky didn’t say anything because what could he fucking say? There was a goddamn hole in Steve’s side--there were chunks of flesh missing. It looked really fucking bad was how it looked.

Steve grimaced and knew the answer without Bucky saying a word. He let out a breath, let his head fall on Bucky’s shoulder. “Okay, I’m dying, got it.”

“You’re not dying,” Bucky snapped quickly as he pressed the thick part of the shirt over the wound, worked on tying the arms nice and tight. The assessment was more hope than fact, but Bucky wouldn’t accept it. They’d only just found each other again, they were just starting to rebuild their life together, they were in love, they had each other, and Bucky just couldn’t take losing Steve now. “You better not die. I swear to god, Steve, if you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

Steve let out a little breath of laughter that quickly turned into a groan. Laughing hurt like hell. “I’ll do my best, Buck,” Steve replied with a half-hearted smile on his face. “But just in case...”

“There is no just in case,” Bucky cut him off, not wanting to even accept this enough to let Steve continue.

“Shh and let me speak.”

“You expect me to just let you give me some fucking last words? No, no, not gonna happen, forget it, there’s no last words, because you’re -not- dying,” Bucky insisted. The sound of a helicopter was directly overhead, the gust of air that came with its descent, and any other time Bucky might have been irritated at the idea of SHIELD keeping such a close eye on them, but right then he could only feel gratitude.

“Okay, fine I won’t say it,” Steve replied wistfully, coughing, little flecks of blood flying from his lips. “You can just be confused by the matching rings you’re probably gonna find in my jacket pocket.”

“Matching-” His eyes snapped to meet Steve's, all the hardness draining out of him at the idea. Bucky was pretty sure, supersoldier or not, he couldn’t handle anymore shock in that moment, even if this was the best kind of shock. His poor heart just wouldn’t be able to take it. “Matching rings? Seriously?”

The large helicopter was landing about fifty feet away, two SHIELD agents hopping off.

Steve smiled up at him. “Seriously. Don’t let them get accidentally tossed, okay? I can promise to propose properly later, if you want.”

“Yeah, you better,” Bucky said, shaking his head, his mind reeling with worry and joy as the agents ran towards him with a stretcher. He helped them get Steve onto it, helped get him secure before they lifted him up to get him back on the helicopter. 

“Promise,” Steve agreed weakly, the shirt wrapped around the wound already soaked with blood, before his eyes slipped shut and the helicopter took off.

Steve next woke up seventeen hours later to find Bucky sound asleep in the chair next to his bed. In the soft lighting of the hospital room, Steve could see the glint of the gold ring on the silver hand, and he smiled softly to himself before passing out once more.


End file.
